Exploration
Zones The world of OrbusVR is divided into zones. Each zone is 1 square kilometer in size.https://np.reddit.com/r/MMORPG/comments/5wsnf8/orbusvr_sandbox_vr_mmo/dedovyr/ The entire world is 9 square kilometers in sizehttps://twitter.com/OrbusVR/status/809164769479557127, so 9 zones in total. However this does not include the instance zones like dungeons, player housing, etc. See also: Locations, Dungeons, and Täella-Oso Time OrbusVR features continuous day-night cycles with corresponding environment effects. One full day in OrbusVR is completed in five Earth hours. It’s Dangerous to Go Alone This world is filled with danger -- from the creatures which lurk in the deep wood to the citadels you must conquer to achieve your goals. Your best hope of survival is to seek out allies who can aid you in your endeavors. It is possible to attack others outside of the safe areas near towns and cities. However, the Order and the Guild work to maintain peace, and where their influence is felt you will be branded a criminal and hunted down by the guards for attacking innocent targets. Once you’re a criminal, there’s a bounty on your head, and you’re fair game for anyone brave enough to bring you to justice...http://orbusvr.com Navigation Rather than giving you a map with everything auto-marked on it, or quest icons telling you exactly where to go, we decided to give you this magical compass. It shows you landmarks that generally everyone in the area knows about. For example, "Cenn's Farm", or the "Lakewood Inn". When you get quests in the game, we'll give you directions like "head to Cenn's Farm and speak to him there." or "head out of the Lakewood Inn and go North toward the lake." We don't want this to be a frustrating experience so the directions will be clear and the places you're going will have recognizable features, but we also want you to feel a sense of exploration and getting to know the land.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/rileydutton/orbusvr-virtual-reality-mmorpg/posts/1828136 Danger Awaits The Wilds Located far away from civilization, the Wilds are places where only the most well-seasoned adventurers dare to tread. Here the rarest creatures are found, having taken root in the deep parts of world. Assemble a party and attempt to hunt them down. Along the way you’ll find the most valuable resources that any artisan would pay a sizable ransom to receive. But be wary; the wilds are a lawless place, and your prize isn’t guaranteed until you’re able to escape with it. If you are killed by the monsters that dwell there, or by others who covet what you’ve found, your hard work will be for naught.http://orbusvr.com *4 "Wilds" zones are planned for launch (out of the 9 total main-world zones.) *These are all 'max level' zones. *This is where adventurers will find entrances to the world's dungeons. *There are no NPC guards in the Wilds.https://community.orbusvr.com/t/pvp-and-griefer-concerns/604/11 Aberrations The most challenging foes are Aberrations -- incredibly powerful creatures from the Realm of Chaos which have entrenched themselves in our world. They are often found in lairs, growing ever stronger, surrounded by other creatures which bask in their power. Some say the aberrations are Khabor’s curse upon us all. Very few even survive after catching a glimpse of one. Venture forth and test your mettle against these deadly enemies -- and claim your reward.http://orbusvr.com References Category:World